Archive '05: In The Arms Of An Angel
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2005: A horribal car wreck, a hurt blonde, a destroied relationship, and a shattered CEO... SetoJou Oneshot


Ok… New story…Here we go…Hmm… wait… I need a new angle…

I need a new story… a new couple….. a…. a new anime…OK! Here we go!

Wait… what anime though… Hmmmmmmmmm…..

Think…

Think…

Think…

…….

Uhhh….

Guys… what anime do you think I should do?

Xion – TRIGUN!  
Raven – NO! Inuyasha!  
Scarlet – chirps ESCAFLOWNE!  
Shido - How about Rave Master?  
Gidan – No! Hell no! How about Cowboy Bebop?  
Shadow – Who the hell do you pair in Cowboy bebop! DO YUGIOH LIKE ALWAYS! SETOJOU DAMNIT!

Woah! O.o!...Ok… Uhhh… due to technical difficulties with friends and the people that live in my head… I think I might just leave it to the audience…

Audience – HELL NO!1 WE DON'T WANNA WAIT FOR A STORY DAMNIT!

Ahh! Hides….Ok ok fine… bawls

I guess I'll just do another Yugioh SetoJou… anyways…

Uhhh… Here we go… another songfic…

* * *

In The Arms of the Angel

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting…  
For that second chance…  
For a break that would make it okay… _

Sirens sounded all around domino, ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars all heading to the same location. There was a very bad wreck on the corner of Barker and Slay ground, and it was almost obvious that someone had been killed. As the ambulances all arrived, the news crew began to broadcast the wreck live across domino. Most were mortified at what had happened, and some even got into their cars and drove to the scene.

Flames engulfed both cars, glass lay everywhere, blood painted the street, and red and blue lights flashed everywhere. People surrounded the lines of the wreck, trying to get a good look at what had happened. Most when they did began to either cry or vomit onto the pavement below them. People related to the victims of the wreck were hurried away from the scene by policemen, trying to keep a mass breakdown from starting.

Someone was indeed dead…or close to it…

_There's always some reason…  
To feel not good enough…  
And it's hard at the end of the day… _

The people who didn't rush to the scene watched from their television sets at home, hopefully praying that everyone was alright.

A certain CEO was blissfully oblivious to the accident, not having turned on his tv, but favoring staying on his laptop. As he typed away, unaware of what was going on, a young, raven haired boy dashed up the stairs and grabbed the CEO by his collar and yanked him downstairs, receiving a yelp from the brunette CEO.

"Mokuba! Gah! Let go!" The boy yelped as he was dragged.

"Seto come look at this! There's been a huge wreck!" The boy known as Mokuba exclaimed as he plopped Seto down in front of the tv.

Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is that all you called me down for?"

Mokuba stared at the tv, watching. His jaw dropped suddenly, and he stammered as he pointed at the television set. "S-Seto… Look…"

_I need some distraction…  
Oh beautiful release…  
Memories seep from my veins… _

Seto looked at Mokuba's expression, before he looked to the tv, and his jaw too dropped.

One of the cars was a black Chrysler seabring convertible, now a small piece of scrap metal. The painted flames normally on the sides were scratched up, and some completely torn off, and the REBD plushie that normally sat at the front's head was missing.

Blonde bangs adorned the unconscious and rapidly bleeding body of the boy that owned the car. The airbag was deployed on both sides, popped by the glass on the driver side, and it no longer looked like a car. The boy's arm hung out the window, blood dripping from his fingertips as the policemen, firemen, and ambulance men tried to get the boy out of the car with a device referred to as the 'Jaws of Life'.

"Oh god…"

_Let me be empty…  
Oh and weightless then maybe…  
I'll find some peace tonight… _

Car tires squealed down the street, as they strained against the great speed of the car. A panicked CEO now risked his own life to get down to the scene of the wreck, despite numerous stoplights, stop signs, policemen, and cars.

"Oh god… please don't die… Damnit… don't die…" The Brunette repeated to himself in a muttered tone as he raced down the road.

When he got to the scene of the wreck, he sprinted past the policemen holding the crowd back, much to his strict objections, and ran up to the blonde boy, now free of the death cage he had been in moments ago.

Tears fell down the cheeks of the brunette as he held the blonde in his arms, pulling him close, and muttering curses at himself under his breath. "F-Fuck… J-Jou… God… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The boy remained unconscious as the brunette held him, unresponsive to his pleas and apologies. Seto pulled Jou closer and sobbed softly. "No… You c-cant…."

_In the arms of the angel…  
Fly away from here…  
From this dark cold hotel room…  
And the endlessness that you feel… _

Thoughts raced through the young CEO's mind at a rapid pace. Thoughts of what had happened the day before, and earlier that morning. Thoughts that brought him to the brink of insanity. He knew this was partly his fault, and he hated it.

_(flashback) _

"C'mon… He'll never find out…" A raven haired CEO with a dangling dice earring cooed as he harassed the brunette before him.

"O-Otogi… Back off! I'm not gonna do this… I'm with Jou… so fuck off!" The brunette hissed as he tried to pull away.

Otogi held fast and smirked as he crushed his lips to Seto's, receiving a startled reaction from the brunette.

"Hey Seto, I was wondering if y-" A young blonde started as he walked into the room, until he saw what was going on, and he froze.

Seto quickly pulled away and looked at Jou in horror. "Jou… this isn't…"

The blonde cut the CEO off as tears fell down his cheeks. "Seto…" Jou muttered as he dashed out of the room and out of the school building.

Seto looked after him, and stood in a state of shock for a moment or two, before he turned to the raven haired CEO, who was smirking a mile.

"Looks like you have nothing tying you down anymore…" Otogi smirked as he attempted to kiss Seto again, who pulled away angrily.

"You son of a bitch…" Seto cursed loudly as he punched Otogi across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Don't you EVER fucking come near me again… or I'll kill your pathetic ass…" Seto snarled as he ran out of the room after Jou.

But by the time Seto got out into the parking lot, Jou's car was gone.

"Fuck…. Jou…"

_You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie…  
You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here… _

Seto snapped out of his daydream, and clung to the blonde in his arms, praying to whatever gods there were that he would be ok. "Jou… please don't leave me here alone… I'm sorry…"

The crowd around the scene of the wreck was quiet as they listened to the young CEO speak to the boy he so deeply loved. Even the policemen and the firemen watched in a silent sadness. The camera men shot the depressing scene unknowingly, their attention on the two boys rather than their equipment.

Almost everyone in Domino knew how lonely the CEO was before he met the blonde haired angel, and most were happy that he had finally found something good. But now it seemed as if the brunette would lose that one good thing forever…

"Jou… come on! Wake up! Please…. Wake up…" Seto sobbed out softly as he continued to rouse the boy, desperate to get any kind of reaction. Anything but death…

Finally, a groan emitted from the blonde's lips, as he groggily half opened his eyes. "S-Seto?"

Seto sobbed out again at the sound of Jou's voice, but smiled, pulling him up to his face and planting a soft, quick kiss on his lips. "I'm right here, Jou…"

Jou stared up at Seto confused like at first, before he remembered what had happened, and tried to push Seto away, to no avail. Seto held tightly, and tried to get Jou to stop.

"Jou, stop it… your hurt… your just going to hurt yourself more…" Seto said as he tried to keep the boy still.

_So tired of the straight line…  
And everywhere you turn…  
There's vultures and thieves at your back… _

"L-let go of me…." Jou coughed out as he continued to struggle.

"Jou… No… please stop…"

"W-why should I…." Jou said as he looked away, his own tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You don't love me…."

"Jou! Yes I do… I love you more than I've loved anyone else in my entire life… you're my world…"

"T-Then why did I see you… K-Kissing Otogi…?"

"I didn't kiss him back, Jou…. HE kissed ME… I don't want to have anything to do with him… You're my everything, Jou… God…" Seto said as he tried to still his tears, and as he wiped Jou's tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry all this happened… It's all my fault…"

Jou stayed silent for a moment, as the ambulance men came to take him into the ambulance. As they went to put him onto the stretcher, Jou grabbed Seto, pulled him down gently, and kissed him. He held the kiss for a moment, before he broke it. "Its not your fault… but even if it is… I forgive you…"

Seto smiled and trailed his hand on Jou's cheek as the ambulance men took Jou to the back of the ambulance. Seto quickly got up and dashed over to his car, starting it up and driving off to the hospital.

_The storm keeps on twisting…  
You keep on building the lies…  
That you make up for all that you lack…  
It don't make no difference… _

Seto skid to a halt outside of the hospital, and dashed inside, looking around for any sign that Jou had been there, before running up to the secretary. "Excuse me… Has Katsuya Jounouchi been wheeled in here yet?"

"No… but he's on his way. The ambulance should be pulling up any second." The secretary said as she worked on her paperwork. Seto nodded and began to pace the emergency room waiting area, waiting for those double doors from the outside to bust open and for Jou to be wheeled in.

When the ambulance did arrive, Seto ran to his side and grabbed his hand. "Jou… hang in there, Love…" Seto said softly as he ran along with the stretcher. Jou smiled up at him weakly, as their hands disconnected, and Jou disappeared into the emergency room.

Seto stared after him for a moment, before he grunted softly, and began pacing again, stepping outside for a moment, pulling a Marlboro out of his pocket, lighting it, bringing it to his lips, and taking a long drag. He sighed, trying to calm down, as he exhaled the smoke, and prayed silently to himself.

"God… Please…. Let him be alright… Please… I cant live without him…" He muttered as a tear slid down his cheek.

_Escaping one last time…  
It's easier to believe…  
In this sweet madness oh…  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…_

Time seemed to be at a standstill for the CEO. Seconds felt like hours, and it was driving him mad. He had already torn through two packs of cigarettes, and smoking down his third. Mokuba had come down to the hospital a few hours before to check up on Seto and to see how Jou was doing. He was rather upset to see how messed up Seto was, but said nothing and went home.

Seto on the other hand, continued pacing, uneasy and unable to sit for more than a second at a time. Every now and then he would demand answers from the secretary, and each time, she knew nothing of any use.

"Goddamnit…. Jou…"

_In the arms of the angel…  
Fly away from here…  
From this dark cold hotel room… _

"You have to make it… Please.,.."

_And the endlessness that you feel…  
You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie… _

"Please…" Seto pleaded as a doctor came out. Seto dashed over and began questioning him immediately. The doctor waited until Seto's questions stilled, until he revealed anything.

"Is he alright!" Seto demanded.

The doctor looked him straight in the eye, and shook his head sadly. The CEO's heart sank, and he pushed the doctor to the side, dashing into the emergency room and looking around frantically for Jou. When he found him, his heart sank more, and tears spilled from his eyes once more.

"Jou!"

_You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here… _

The boy whom he held bleeding in his arms earlier, lay on the hospital bed, unmoving. The young CEO fell to his knees, as his tears blurred his vision. He stayed there for a moment, his mind processing that the blonde was truly gone. He couldn't accept it. He didn't want to accept it...

"Jou…. I'm so sorry… It's all my fault…" He stammered as he got up and walked over to Jou's body, pulling him close and sitting on the edge of the bed. He brought him to his face, and planted one last kiss upon his now growing cold lips. When he pulled away, a sob escaped his lips. "It's my fault your gone… It's my fault… And I'm sorry…"

"I just hope… someday… when I get up there with you… We can pick up where we left off…."

_You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here… _

"….I love you…."

* * *

….DAMNIT! I cant stop crying… fuck… I hate it when I start crying at a story I write… and whats worse is that I'm in school… fuck fuck fuck…

I tried real hard on this story guys… so please leave some comforting reviews…

Read and review…


End file.
